


A Night In Autumn

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bilbo/thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet i made a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In Autumn

Bilbo lay awake, shivering while all of the other dwarves were fast asleep in their blankets lying on the ground as they awaited the next day of their adventure. He heard a stirring from beside him, and his shoulders tensed in fear at what could have been responsible for that noise. But he slowly calmed as he realised it was just Thorin awakening from his slumber. It was still late in the night, a cold autumn’s night. Surely not meant for a hobbit to be out in the cold with only thin blankets, although the dwarves didn't seem to mind the weather.  
"Halfling" Bilbo heard Thorin mumble, causing him to turn around towards the dwarf, who was awake and looking back at Bilbo. "What's wrong, why are you not sleeping? Thorin’s tone held slight concern.   
"Oh, just a little cold. Hobbits aren't very well known for escaping the cold weather." He gave a slight chuckle while pulling his blankets up to his neck.  
"You should have said something earlier" Thorin muttered "we can't very well have success in our journey with an exhausted burglar now can we?" Bilbo frowned.   
"It can't be helped. All of the blankets are in use; it is just too cold of a night for a Hobbit out here." Bilbo felt a gust of wind blow the back of his blanket up, so it folded on top of the front half. He shivered while trying to fix it in place again, and he didn’t notice Thorin who was moving his blankets closer to Bilbo. So close that there was no earth between them. Thorin lie on his blankets once again, putting an arm over Bilbo and fixing the fold in his blanket so it was proper again. Bilbo felt his cheeks turn blush, as Thorin was so close to him. He looked at the dwarf who placed his arm underneath Bilbo’s blanket, on top of Bilbo’s torso, radiating warmth throughout his body. Bilbo was taken aback by this action, but accepted it none the less. As Bilbo began to drift into sleep he wrapped his arm that was under Thorin’s, around the dwarfs waist and lay his head upon his chest. Thorin blushed as he looked down at the Hobbit; he rested his chin on Bilbo’s head as he too, drifted into sleep.   
Bilbo dreamed that night in Thorin’s arms. He dreamed of his Hobbit hole that he so longed to go back to. But in this particular dream he was not the only one in his home, Thorin was also there, him and Bilbo had shared intimate hugs and kisses like a married couple, and more intimate moments in his bed. He was happy, even though it was only a dream. He didn't want to wake up. But all dreams have to come to an end.  
When Bilbo awoke, he looked to Thorin, who was still fast asleep. For the light of dawn barely shone in the sky. Bilbo felt embarrassed about the dream he had. He wondered if he had talked in his sleep, as he tended to do that frequently, and if he did, if Thorin had heard him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, followed by the stir of Thorin beside him, stretching and yawning. Bilbo smiled as Thorin sat up beside him and put an arm around his waist. Just like in his dream.   
“Halfling" Thorin mumbled to Bilbo, his voice still hoarse from sleep. "What were you dreaming about last night?" Bilbo tensed as his face turned red, forcing him to look down in embarrassment.   
"Why do you ask?" Bilbo asked the dwarf calmly, although inside he was panicking.   
"You were stirring around a lot, and you mumbled my name a couple times..." He let the sentence trail off as he realised what this may have implied. He looked to Bilbo, who was still staring at the ground with tense shoulders, face red. Thorin didn't know what to say. If he confessed his feelings toward Bilbo, what if he rejected him? What if Bilbo’s dream was just a weird coincidence and Bilbo didn't share Thorin’s feelings? Thorin gulped at the thought. Bilbo untensed his shoulders slightly, and Thorin sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be too difficult. Thorin knew he had to say something, for the others would be awake soon and he couldn't avoid the Hobbit all day.   
"Bilbo" Thorin said softly, clearing his throat. Bilbo turned his blushed face toward Thorin. He didn't call him Halfling so he assumed what Thorin was saying was at least moderately important. "I have been feeling this way for a while, and I am not sure if you feel the same. Although I kind of have the impression that you do but, I- I am in love with you." Thorin blushed and sighed in relief as he got those words out that he had kept locked up for much too long. Bilbo’s jaw dropped in shock. He had never thought he would hear those words come out of Thorin’s mouth, but it brought joy to his heart to hear them, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. His open mouth curved into a wide smile. He wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck, Thorin wrapped his around Bilbo’s waist. And they pulled their faces together nose to nose, carefully and longingly moving in for a kiss, their lips meeting and passionately moving to the rhythm of their heart beat. As Bilbo pulled his face away he rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
" I love you too." Bilbo smiled as Thorin kissed him on the forehead and ruffled his hair. They pulled away from one another, still smiling, as the other dwarves awoke from a long nights sleep.


End file.
